


Is Jiwoo Getting Breakfast?

by Grace_Logan



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fat Cat Comfort, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Jiwoo is sad, Kayden tries comforting a person.
Relationships: Kayden Break & Seo Jiwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Is Jiwoo Getting Breakfast?

Heart heavy, feeling like it was crushing and shoving all at the same time. The urge to curl tighter into a ball of blankets and flesh and not move, nor speak a sound into the world around him. Phone off before the hour his alarm would even have gone off, just in case. Every car passing by felt too loud, voices of pedestrians laughing, greeting, aggravating. Within his house, not even the cats made a sound. All three of the baby strays having gone wondering late in the night.

Jiwoo stayed curled in his bed. Hugging his blanket around him for warmth. At his door, the shadows of four large paws cut off in the darkness of the room. They didn’t move, they hadn’t in a long while, long since Kayden had stopped calling for him and waited for him to get up. Perhaps to feed him, maybe to train, he might even have thought Jiwoo had slept in on a school day and decided to try and send him off on time.

Light shone through the gaps in the door frame and not a moment later, the door handle was slowly turned. The door softly opened. Kayden’s human head peeking through.

“Jiwoo, are you getting up? It’s time for breakfast.”

Jiwoo buried his head further into his blanket, covering his ears. Ignored the muffled sound of footsteps closing in and grew tense when the mattress dipped beside him and a blazing hand rubbed up his back.

“You’re not feeling well?”

He shook his head, breath stuttering and wet. The hand retreated and Jiwoo had a momentary heart stopping vision of Kayden walking out of the room before a body laid out next to him and an arm awkwardly rested over him.

“Has something happened?”

He shook his head.

“Bad day?”

Jiwoo rolled over and hugged Kayden, covered head to toe in blanket he couldn’t even see the top of Jiwoo's head where it pressed against his waist. He sighed and shifted, settling them into a more comforting position.

“Do you-

“I’m sorry,” Jiwoo cut in, “do you mind.. changing back? It’s easier, when it’s just a cat.”

Kayden’s hand found Jiwoo’s head, gave it a pat and he transformed back into cat form. Jiwoo had him under the blanket faster than he could blink. Wrapped up in his arms. Jiwoo’s face hidden against the top of his head, Kayden sighed and closed his eyes, desperate to ignore the fur wetting on top of him. He snuggled closer and hugged Jiwoo back as much as his fatty cat form would allow.

It wouldn’t do to have Jiwoo sad, he thought, he might neglect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely I hope their relationship grows to be more of Kayden looking out for Jiwoo as a big brother figure. He's already showing signs of being attached, but like, I want him to adopt a baby brother.
> 
> Screw mentor relationships, Kayden - Jiwoo brothership


End file.
